El beso dormido
by Shiga San
Summary: Su vida era perfecta hasta que ella llegó. Tenía un novio estupendo, unas amigas geniales y una vida de ensueño, pero esa estudiante de intercambio llenó su vida de novedades, y de muchas cosas, que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había planteado. Kagami fem x Kuroko fem.
1. La estudiante Americana

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A Aliethz, por ser, estar y parecer. Darme un pequeño empujón de manera inconsciente siempre que lo necesito, que tengo dudas, o que simplemente la vida me pasa por encima sin preguntarme. Gracias, de todo corazón, y espero que esta pequeña historia sea de tu agrado, y que al menos, ponga una sonrisa en tu cara. Es el único modo que conozco de pagarte lo que haces por mí.

0000000000000000000

Su vida era perfecta hasta que ella llegó. Tenía un novio estupendo, unas amigas geniales y una vida de ensueño, pero esa estudiante de intercambio llenó su vida de novedades, y de muchas cosas, que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había planteado.

Kagami fem x Kuroko fem.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**El beso dormido.**

**Capitulo uno: La chica americana.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

No podía creérselo.

Una desconocida en su casa. Y para colmo una americana.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando su madre?.

– Vamos, no pasa nada. – Aomine la estrujó con ganas.

Kuroko hizo unos morritos divertidos. Llevaba saliendo con él desde el curso anterior, y la verdad, es que aunque daba un poco de miedo, si le conocías bien, era un tío divertido y atento.

Un poco idiota, pero el novio perfecto para ella.

– Si que pasa, mi madre va a meter en casa a una chica que no conozco de nada. – Le pellizcó en el costado con ganas. – Incluso dormirá en mi cuarto... Mi madre ya le ha preparado la cama y todo...

– Solo será por un tiempo, no para siempre,... Seguro que es una chica simpática y acabas llevándote bien con ella. – Le pasa la mano por el hombro, besuqueando con ruido en sus mofletes. – Intenta ser buena y cuando quieras darte cuenta se habrá marchado y ya.

– Si es una idiota me iré a tu casa. – Le tironea del jersey. – dormiré en tu armario o algo así.

….

Desde la puerta de su casa escuchó las voces.

Subió la escalera, frunciendo el ceño.

– Cuando vuelva Tetsu chan le pediré que te haga un sitio en el armario. – Gruñó mas que dijo. – Esta chica, mira que se lo dije... perdona Kagami chan.

– No importa. – Hizo una pausa, aunque su voz le sonó bonita desde fuera del cuarto. – Me apañaré con lo que pueda.

Kuroko se asomó, sus labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba la visita, ni tener que ceder su espacio a esa... esa...

Esa.

Rojo. Su cabello era rojo. Fue lo primero que le llamó la atención en cuanto levantó la mirada.

Y negro, por debajo. Que curioso.

Y sus ojos, preciosos.

La camiseta de tirantes, los vaqueros cortados por encima de las rodillas. Una docena de pulseras de hilo trenzado en su muñeca.

Un anillo colgado de su cuello.

Su boca se abrió, a punto de decir algo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pasó frente a su madre y frente a su invitada, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

La puerta del armario quedó a un lado, y apartó su ropa al lado contrario, dejando la mitad libre .

– P-puedes usar es-ste sitio … y yo. – Sin darse cuenta empezó a tartamudear en algún punto.

Kagami la siguió por todo el cuarto, vaciando cajones, estanterías, incluso le limpió la mitad de la mesa.

Kagami soltó su mochila en la silla, haciendo un gesto con la mano en alto cuando la madre de Kuroko salió del cuarto, dejándolas solas dentro.

Sentada en la cama la miró ordenar sus cosas, cotillear un poco entre ellas. Tenía muchas para un espacio tan pequeño.

Aunque trataba de centrarse en las cositas, sus ojos iban por su cuenta a la persona.

Era alta, mucho mas que ella, posiblemente tanto como Aomine... y en una chica era curioso. Largas pestañas, labios llenos, jugosos. Tenía un pequeño brillante en la nariz, lo que le hizo gracia.

Igual que la piel tersa que asomaba sobre el cuello de la camiseta. Sus brazos, ligeramente bronceados... y esas largas, largas piernas que acababan en el interior de unas deportivas rojas.

Llevaba unos de esos calcetines con pompones en los talones, otra sorpresa mas.

Una coleta tensa y alta, mecía su pelo cada vez que se movía.

– ¿Cuál es mi cama?. – Su pijama doblado, sobre el antebrazo. – ¿Tetsu chan?.

Pestañeó, nada mas. Se había quedado en blanco como una idiota mirándola.

– La de abajo. – Justo bajo la suya, montada en un armazón, su madre había puesto sábanas limpias. La verdad es que no había usado esa cama nunca, hasta ese momento.

– Estoy hecha polvo. – Ya había colocado todo, así que podía echarse una siesta.

Cuando el móvil sonó, se dio cuenta de que Kagami chan se había dormido, y que ella seguía de pie en la puerta de su cuarto.

– Y bien... ¿Tu okupa es alguien terrible?. – Aomine se burlaba de ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Me equivoqué, es una tía maja...

…...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado una semana de convivencia.

Kuroko pensaba que quizá, por el echo de ser americana, hacía cosas muy raras.

Para empezar, madrugaba cada día. Incluso en fin de semana, antes del amanecer ya estaba levantada y apunto para correr. Jugaba al baloncesto, muy bien. Aomine y ella se hicieron amigos /enemigos por esa cuestión, y no había momento que no aprovecharan para un mano a mano entre ellos.

Kuroko se limitaba a verles jugar y listo. Kagami era increible, divertida y enérgica, como un opuesto de ella misma.

No es como si fueran amigas, pero su convivencia juntas era agradable.

….

Llegó a casa extrañada. No había ido a clase y era raro. Kagami no faltaba a ninguna, ya que las normas del intercambio la obligaban en cierto modo, salvo por enfermedad o algo así... y que ella recordara, por la mañana la había visto de lo mas sana, pero no habían ido juntas, por que Aomine había pasado a buscarla y Kagami no encontraba su teléfono, asi que se quedó atrás... pero que no hubiera ido a clase en todo el día la tenía preocupada.

Escuchó su voz, gritando, en la habitación que compartían.

Hablaba por teléfono a voces, en un inglés tan rápido que no entendía casi nada, salvo que estaba cabreada con un tal Alex, al que dedicaba toda su rabia en palabras.

No habían hablado de ello, pero supuso que el tal Alex, era su novio... y que se había quedado en América por alguna razón.

Asomada por el borde de la puerta, Kuroko la vio dar vueltas y vueltas furiosa en el mismo círculo, alrededor de la alfombra, apretando con ganas el teléfono contra su oreja hasta poner la mano blanca por la presión.

Otro grito, y ese si que lo había entendido. La palabrota era de las gordas gordas. Justo después tiró el teléfono contra la cama, rebotó un par de veces y cayó al suelo, abriéndose la carcasa y dividiéndolo en tres partes en la alfombra.

– ¿Kagami chan?. – Dio un par de pasos, cohibida. – ¿Estás bien?.

– ¡Oh! Kuro... – Levantó un dedo de punta, pidiendo un momento. – Dame un segundo.

Cogió uno de los cojines de la cama y aplastó la cara contra ella con las dos manos apretando. Gritó, hasta quedarse sin aire, pero sonó como un silbido agudo muy gracioso.

– ¿Mejor?. – Kuroko agarró el cojín y tiró de el con un poco de fuerza hasta quitárselo. – ¿O quieres gritar otro poco?.

Kagami la miró, e hizo algo inesperado. Acunándola entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con ella.

Se quedó así, solo abrazándola sin mas.

Kuroko se quedó callada, notando los sollozos mudos de la pelirroja y como hacía mas fuerza cada vez que empezaba de nuevo.

– No se merece tus lágrimas, ese Alex es un idiota. – Se convulsionó contra ella, en una mezcla entre risa y llanto. – Espero que le salga un grano enorme en la nariz... y una hemorroide, como un castillo.

– Alex es una chica. – Puntualizó, con la cara llena de lágrimas y una sonrísa triste.

– Pues es una idiota, por hacerte llorar así. – Ahora era ella quien se pegaba a la pelirroja con las dos manos.

– Alex es... era mi novia. – Lo susurró tan bajito que por un momento pensó que Kuroko no la había oído.

– Pues tu novia es una idiota. Encontrarás alguien mejor, mírate, estás toda buenorra. – Se le escapó una risita nerviosa. – No te preocupes, te presentaré amigas, tengo un montón... Kise , si, ella es perfecta. Es una modelo, rubia y jamona... le van los chicos pero siempre podemos traerla al lado oscuro con algún encanto maligno...

– Gracias, por lo que intentas hacer...pero quiero estar sola un rato. – Kagami la soltó, y se giró en la cama dándole la espalda.

– De eso nada, nada de estar sola. – De rodillas en el colchón empezó a dar saltitos. – Noche de chicas, decidido. Tu, yo, un litro de helado y una peli de llorar hasta que nos duela la cabeza. Llamaré a Aomine para cancelar nuestra salida. – Le agarró la cara con las dos manos. – Lávate esa cara y ponte el pijama, comienza nuestra noche de chicas.

– No quiero que por mi culpa plantes a … – Kuroko puso un dedo en sus labios, y la calló con una sonrisa. – Lavarme la cara, ponerme el pijama... entendido.

– Eso está mejor. – Se bajó, y salió del cuarto para hablar con su novio en el pasillo.

Kagami se miró en el espejo del baño... y lo que vió la hizo suspirar sonoramente.

Kuroko era adorable, y mona... muy mona.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, fin del primer cap. En principio estará dividido en tres partes, y espero sinceramente que te guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	2. Amigas y enemigas

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A Aliethz, por ser, estar y parecer. Darme un pequeño empujón de manera inconsciente siempre que lo necesito, que tengo dudas, o que simplemente la vida me pasa por encima sin preguntarme. Gracias, de todo corazón, y espero que esta pequeña historia sea de tu agrado, y que al menos, ponga una sonrisa en tu cara. Es el único modo que conozco de pagarte lo que haces por mí.

0000000000000000000

Su vida era perfecta hasta que ella llegó. Tenía un novio estupendo, unas amigas geniales y una vida de ensueño, pero esa estudiante de intercambio llenó su vida de novedades, y de muchas cosas, que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había planteado.

Kagami fem x Kuroko fem.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**El beso dormido.**

**Capitulo dos: Amigas y enemigas.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Lo primero que vio de ella fueron sus tetas.

Sin mas.

Una rubia alta, sonriente, casi brillante como un gusiluz, y sus dos enormes pechos botando en cada paso.

Luego su voz, surgió como un grito desde lo mas profundo, y lo siguiente que le sorprendió fue que cayera, literalmente sobre Tetsu chan.

La estrujó con tantas ganas que por un momento pensó que la asfixiaría en serio.

– Ki-kise chan... me estás ahog... – Le pegó un pellizco en las costillas, logrando que la soltara, con unos morritos de enfado fingido muy divertidos.

Kagami estalló en carcajadas al verlas "pelear".

– Hola, tu debes ser la invitada en casa mi pequeña florecita. – Abrió los brazos, y la estrujó del mismo modo que había hecho con la mas baja de las tres. – Soy Kise...

– Kagami. – Le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

– Perdónala, es un poco pulpo. – Kuroko la empujó, sin saber por qué para separarlas.

Kise frunció el ceño.

– ¿Toda tu ropa es así?. – Agitó el dedo de punta de arriba a abajo abarcando a la pelirroja.

– ¿Así como?. – Se miró confusa, y luego a Kuroko.

Kagami iba con un chándal de pantalón corto y rojo, y una camiseta negra de manga corta y escote en uve. Sus eternas y cómodas deportivas. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado con Daiki para un partido entre ellos...

– Como si fueras a la lavandería a hacer la colada. – Fingió meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar.

- No, no , no … – Tetsu agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo para alejarla. – No le sigas la corriente o estaremos perdidas.

– ¿La corriente con qué?. – Demasiado tarde se dió cuenta de que la rubia sonreía con cierta malignidad en sus labios.

– Nos vamos de compras... yo invito. – Las agarró a las dos, una en cada brazo y prácticamente las metió en su coche a la fuerza.

En el campus se escuchó el chirriar de las ruedas de su deportivo y el vehículo hacerse mas pequeño en poco tiempo.

Aomine las vio alejarse desde su clase, y se encogió de hombros. Con la rubia cerca, su tiempo con Tetsu quedaba reducido a una docena de mensajes y un par de llamadas a deshora... y poco mas.

…...

– Vamos sal, o entraré yo. – Se quejó desde fuera del probador, al que no había dejado de llevar cosas sin parar.

– Me da vergüenza. – Kuroko asomó solo un ojo por los apenas dos centímetros de espacio entre la cortina y la pared del cubículo que usaba. – Esto no es ropa...

Kise abrió la cortina de un golpe, sin consideración alguna y sin tener en cuenta que era muy posible que Kuroko siguiera desnuda, o a medio vestir; si le importaba, no parecía muy afectada.

Avergonzada cruzó el brazo por el pecho, tratando de un modo inútil, de tapar el escueto sostén de encaje blanco. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, haciendo que el pelo cubriera sus hombros y parte del escote, sintiéndose de ese modo un poco mas tapada... aunque no mucho mas, la verdad.

– Pero si no te lo has puesto todo. – Señaló el liguero, las medias y la braguita sobre el taburete del probador. Kuroko seguía en vaqueros. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Kuroko negó, roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

– Puedo ponerme... yo sola... creo. – Intentó volver a la seguridad del metro cuadrado tras ella, pero la rubia no la dejó entrar, riendo como una loca ante su carita sonrojada.

– ¿Ya has dejado que el semental te riegue el tiesto?. – La apretó por la cintura, zarandeándola entre risas. Kuroko negó, desviando la atención a la otra chica al dirigir su mirada a donde estaba.

– ¿Por qué estamos comprando bragas?. – Kagami las miró, imitando a la mas baja y asomando uno de sus ojos por el límite de la cortina.

Kise ensanchó la sonrisa y tiró de Kuroko para arrastrarla con ella hasta la pelirroja.

Abrió la cortina solo un poco, lo suficiente como para meter su cabeza y la de Kuroko dentro y mirarla descaradamente.

– Definitivamente el negro es tu color. – Kise señaló el liguero a juego, de encaje negro como el conjunto, sobre la ropa de Kagami. – No vale, tienes que ponértelo todo.

– No sé ponerme esa cosa. – Lo dijo con desgana. – Ni siquiera sé que es... y además solo íbamos a probarnos las tallas, no hace falta todo encima... – Miró el reloj dell móvil. – Y tengo que irme, he quedado...

Kise resopló...

– Vale, pues luego en casa de Kuroko, pase de modelos privada... quiero ver como os queda todo...

Kagami iba a protestar, de verdad, pero un gesto mudo en esos ojos azules le indicaron que calladita, estaba mas guapa.

"Hay enemigos con los que es mejor no luchar, y con ella es mejor seguirle la corriente, lo digo por tu bien", le había susurrado en el coche... y luego otra vez en la primera tienda, en la que había cargado como una docena de vestidos para las tres... y otra tanda de zapatos, y eso que Kagami ya le había dicho que los tacones y ella no eran una buena combinación...

Y ahora estaban en la última estancia, la ropa interior, y sinceramente, esa chica daba miedo.

Desde la puerta del probador, con su ropa otra vez en el cuerpo y el último de los conjuntos en sus manos, vio a Kise y la montaña de prendas frente a ella en el mostrador. La dependienta pasando uno a uno por el lector de escáner... y Kuroko tratando de quitar cosas... sin mucho éxito, ya que Kise las devolvía de nuevo a su sitio...

– Daos la vuelta. – Kise les pidió a las dos. – No podéis ver el precio del regalo... es cutre... y súper paleto.

– Las cosas llevaban las etiquetas … sabemos cuanto ..c... –Kuroko le tapó la boca, negando.

Si, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente...

Fuera de la tienda se separaron. Kagami había quedado con Aomine y las chicas decidieron esperarla en casa en un par de horas.

….

Adoraba la cancha de street basket. Estaba cerca del campus, dentro de un parque y rodeada de una alta alambrada de rombos.

No solo era el sitio, era todo, el aroma, el ambiente, la sensación de jugar ahí; incluso el ruido del balón contra el cemento sonaba maravillosamente en ese lugar.

Aomine estaba lanzando solo, una y otra vez, sumido en su propio mundo.

Parecía llevar un montón de tiempo ahí, por los cercos de sudor en su camiseta y los chorretones que caían por su sien hasta la barbilla.

Caminó hasta el banco destartalado y dejó su mochila. Mientras se volvía ha recoger el pelo le miraba lanzar.

Aomine tenía algo hipnótico cuando jugaba, como si no se moviera, como si flotara por la cancha como un fantasma etéreo.

Cuando la vio junto al banco dejó que la pelota botara sola hasta detenerse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Le limpió el sudor con el borde de la camiseta, que al final acabó quitándose y lanzando al banco. – Creí que esa estúpida no te dejaría libre.

– ¿Te refieres a Kise?, es una tía muy divertida. – Su acento sonaba mas pronunciado en algunas palabras. Aomine rodó los ojos, descontento.

– Aún no has pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella … pero me darás la razón. – Trotó hasta el balón y lo tomó con la punta de los dedos. – Es un poco tarde ya, pero ¿Te apetece?...

– A cincuenta puntos. – Adelantó las manos en su dirección, para recibir la pelota en un pase rápido.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Adoraba jugar así, con todas sus fuerzas. Mas rápido cada jugada, mas fuerte en cada pase, mas efectivo cada movimiento.

Era genial poder jugar así con alguien de su nivel. En América, los chicos tenían cierta alergia a jugar con chicas a ese nivel. Pero Aomine no parecía tener ningún problema con ella, ni con su juego, es mas, parecía disfrutar.

A los cuarenta puntos le pareció que le rozaba el pecho con una de las manos. Era inevitable, tocarse, golpearse... pero si no fuera por que era improbable, pensaría que la estaba tocando mas de lo que podía justificar por el juego.

Saltó para lanzar y la mano de Aomine se posó en su espalda, bajó por la columna y se deslizó por un costado hasta su vientre.

Al girar su cara para preguntarle, se encontró con unos labios, pegados a los suyos.

Unas manos apretándola contra su cuerpo, con fuerza.

Forcejeó, tironeó de su pantalón para apartarle, incluso trató de ponerle la zancadilla, pero él parecía seguir sus movimientos con anticipación y contrarrestarlos.

Al final logró meter el codo entre ellos, y lanzar un golpe a sus costillas que le hizo soltarla y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Horrorizada corrió a por su mochila, molesta y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, furiosa. – Tienes novia...

– Tetsu no está aquí y yo no voy a decírselo. – Se sobó el golpe, mirando con atención el lugar en el que se lo habían dado. – Creí que querías algo... estás aquí, conmigo... no sé, me he limitado a leer las señales... pasas mas tiempo conmigo que con nadie desde que has llegado...

– Me gusta jugar contigo, nada mas. – Cogió su camiseta del banco y se la tiró con rabia. – No hay señales que leer... ¿Qué te pasa?...

– A mi nada, soy un tío y tengo mis necesidades, nada mas... creí que lo entendías. – Se puso la camiseta, limpiando el sudor de las sienes con el dorso de la mano.

– Tienes a tu novia para esas necesidades, no me metas en medio. – Intentaba calmarse, pero no sabía por qué, se estaba mosqueando mas y mas a cada momento.

– La señorita doña: no estoy preparada vamos a esperar, no cubre una mierda de nada... – La miró, buscando que le diera la razón. – Además, a ti no te importará... en unas semanas te habrás largado, no tiene por que enterarse.

– Lo sabré yo, y eso ya es suficiente. – Se colgó la mochila a un hombro y le dió la espalda. – Me largo a casa... y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

….

– Tu novio es gilipollas. – Rugió con rabia tirando la mochila sobre la cama de Tetsu al llegar.

– ¿Has perdido?. – Preguntó, divertida. Siempre se enfadaba un poco cuando Daiki la ganaba, pero esta vez parecía haber algo mas.

– No... Tu novio me ha besado... y me ha propuesto... – Expulsó el aire por la nariz de un golpe, sin querer decir todo para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a la chica.

– ¿Le habrás dado una patada en los huevos?. – Kise respondió con una pregunta. A Tetsuya le inquietó que no dudara ni un momento de la acusación de la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño.

– Un codazo en las costillas... me lo he quitado de encima a empujones. – Le enseño la muñeca y el brazo, donde se veían las marcas de dedos perfectamente. – Tiene fuerza el asqueroso...

Tetsu seguía la conversación entre ellas como si no fuera con ella. Hablaban de su novio como si ambas compartieran algo que a ella se le hacía lejano y dificil de creer.

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi novio … – No acabó la pregunta por que Kise le pidió silencio con la mano en alto.

Marcó su número y lo puso en manos libres encima de la cama; las tres chicas alrededor del móvil.

– ¿Ya te ha ido la yankie con el cuento?. – Tetsu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablarle así a Kise... a cualquiera. Con ella siempre era muy dulce y amable. – No ha pasado nada, es igual de estrecha que tu amiga... aunque tiene unas tetas increíbles...

– Eres un cerdo. – Kise le respondió, pero levantó el dedo, para que nadie mas dijera nada.

– Me duelen los huevos, necesito descargar... Y tu amiguita no me lo está poniendo fácil... – Le escuchó reírse de fondo. – ¿Te estás ofreciendo en lugar de la yankie o de la estrecha?. Tu también tienes unas tetas increíbles...

– Vete a la mierda, Aomine. – Tetsu gritó por encima de las voces de los dos. – Vete a la mierda, no quiero volver a verte...

– Lo siento cielo. – La rubia la atrapó entre sus brazos, pero ella forcejeó para soltarse.

Estaba enfadada, aunque aún no sabía muy bien con quien exactamente.

– ¿Lo sabías?... Sabías que era así y no me lo has dicho en todo este tiempo... – negó, entre triste y enfadada.

– Eras la única que veía algo bueno en ese cerdo. – Alargó la mano, atrapándola por el hombro y la obligó a sentarse en su cama, a su lado. – Esperaba que él también viera lo buena que eres, y cambiara...

– ¿Te hizo algo?. – Preocupada, acababa de darse cuenta de la conversación que habían tenido y lo que significaba.

– No, cielo... nada grave, pero se lo haré, no te preocupes. – Beso a la chica en lo alto de la cabeza. – Se va a cagar... le daré tal patada en los huevos que le va a estar doliendo una semana...

– Ya ha sufrido su castigo. – Kagami se sentó al otro lado de Tetsu chan, posando el índice de punta en su barbilla y obligándola a mirarla. – Creo que no hay mayor castigo, ni mas doloroso, que vivir sin ella a partir de ahora, ¿no, Kise?.

– ¡Qué bonito, Kagamiiii!. – Abarcó a las dos chicas con sus brazos. – Tiene razón, no sabe lo que se pierde. – Volvió a estrujarla, sonriendo. – Pero aún así, si se te ocurre algo horroroso que hacerle, soy toda oídos...

– Soy una idiota. – Se auto flageló...

– Segunda fase, auto-culparse. – Le pinchó con el dedo de punta. – No es culpa tuya, ni de nadie, simplemente es un cerdo y punto. – Miró la hora, y abrió mucho los ojos. – Uy... tengo que irme, pero mañana te llamo, a primera hora, ¿De acuerdo?. – Kuroko asintió. Miró a Kagami. – Cuídamela como si fuera tuya...Besos, besos... os quiero.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando sus manos mientras el coche de Kise se alejaba. Y después, cuando Kagami atendió la llamada de su madre para informarle de que no iría a dormir, que se pidieran una pizza para cenar las dos, con el dinero de emergencia...

– Me pido presidenta. – murmuró finalmente, al cabo de un rato callada. – Del club de las abandonadas...

– La presidenta soy yo. – Kagami la obligó a levantarse. – A mi me dejaron primero, ¿Recuerdas?...

– La verdad, no me enteré de nada... Hablas muy rápido y mi atención en clase de inglés, apesta...Y yo soy la estrecha de las dos... – Sonrisa tímida.

– Y yo la de las buenas tetas. – Tiró del borde de la camiseta para mirar dentro.

Estalló en carcajadas, haciendo a Tetsu acompañarla y reír con ella.

– Qué hermosa... tu risa. – Sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, en cierto modo, feliz de verla sonreír.

Tetsu chan hizo un puchero, justo después de la risa. La realidad de lo que había pasado, se hizo presente en ese momento.

Kagami la entendía, sabía lo que ella sentía en ese momento, ya que había pasado por ese camino...

Y al abrazó, con el cuerpo entero. Dejó que llorase, hasta quedar sin lágrimas, hasta que el repartidor de la pizza rompió el momento íntimo entre ellas...

Solo cuando se giró, con la caja de la cena en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que algo, minúsculo había cambiado.

Algo, en esos ojos azules, rojos de llorar, había cambiado.

– Debería enamorarme de ti. – No era una duda, ni una suposición, solo la constatación de un hecho. – … y tu deberías hacer lo mismo... enamorarte de mí.

– Solo si me dejas verte con lo que te ha regalado Kise. –Dejó la pizza en la encimera de la cocina; ya no tenía hambre...

– Eres muy fácil de seducir. – Kuroko se burló, roja como un tomate.

– Es imposible no dejarse seducir por ti... eres perfecta...

El silencio, llenó el espacio entre ellas.

Podía ser una broma, una respuesta al desengaño, o quizá un acto desesperado por parte de las dos.

Pero todo quedó resumido en la mano de Kuroko, alzada, adelantada hacia ella, pidiéndola que la tomara...

… Y en los dedos de Kagami, tomando su mano, llevándola a sus labios, besando sus nudillos en un roce, y haciendo un pequeño gesto, con la cabeza...

– Vamos a la habitación... – Un susurro, una proposición...

y solo ellas, nadie mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenooo, segundo cap, montón de cosas y me alegro de como está yendo.

Besos a quienes me apoyáis, en los morros, en los pies, o donde os gusten.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Amor, así de simple

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A Aliethz, por ser, estar y parecer. Darme un pequeño empujón de manera inconsciente siempre que lo necesito, que tengo dudas, o que simplemente la vida me pasa por encima sin preguntarme. Gracias, de todo corazón, y espero que esta pequeña historia sea de tu agrado, y que al menos, ponga una sonrisa en tu cara. Es el único modo que conozco de pagarte lo que haces por mí.

0000000000000000000

Su vida era perfecta hasta que ella llegó. Tenía un novio estupendo, unas amigas geniales y una vida de ensueño, pero esa estudiante de intercambio llenó su vida de novedades, y de muchas cosas, que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había planteado.

Kagami fem x Kuroko fem.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**El beso dormido.**

**Capitulo final: Amor, así de simple.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**"_Dicen que el amor no existe, que solo es una excusa para aquellos que se niegan a admitir que han caído._**

**_Dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota, y ciego, y estúpido._**

**_Dicen que te niega la razón, que te hace mentiroso, pecador, perdido._**

**_Dicen que el amor es inútil, innecesario, que priva de raciocinio, de entendimiento, de argumentos y valideces..._**

**… _que convierte tu humanidad en una bola lasciva de pretensiones, de anhelos inmediatos, de actos egoístas enfocados en la satisfacción propia..._**

**_Dicen muchas cosas sobre el amor, muchas, pero ninguna de ellas describe el verdadero sentimiento."_**

A ninguna de las dos les importaba nada mas allá de la punta de sus dedos en el cuerpo contrario.

El vestido de satén blanco, cálido por el cuerpo que tapaba, una delicia... de eso no hablaba el amor.

Sentadas, una frente a la otra de rodillas, Kagami sonríe.

Sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas, evita su mirada, la vergüenza es mas grande que ella.

Los ojos rojos, de llorar. De llorar por él, por su traición, por su abandono.

Kagami alzó sus dedos, titubeantes, acariciando las mejillas y el linde de sus pestañas.

– Lo siento... No merece tus lágrimas. – ladea la cabeza, aprieta los labios, sonríe.

– No he llorado por él... – Admite, en un susurro, bajito y para ella sola. – Me da pena que hayas tenido que pasar por ese mal trago... eres tu la que no merecías eso.

– ¿Llorabas por mí?. – Incrédula, Kagami se acerca. No debería estar feliz, pero lo está.

Kuroko asiente, y deja su cabeza sutilmente hacia delante, ocultando su rostro tras una cascada de cabello celeste, hermoso como toda ella.

La obliga a mirarla, a levantar el rostro y mirarla.

¿Cómo no quererla si es adorable?.

– Puedes pararme, deberías parar todo esto. – Kagami trata de ser la sensata de las dos, sin mucho éxito. – Pero, quiero que sepas que me gustas...

La abraza, y se deja caer con ella sobre el colchón, no hay intenciones de nada, solo de tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos y nada mas.

Es Tetsu chan quien le roza la tripa con su mano. Sus brazos han quedado atrapados entre ellas, y al moverse, simplemente roza.

Puede parecer un gesto simple, sin nada erótico detrás, pero para Kagami es mucho mas que eso. Ella lo siente por todo el cuerpo, la obliga a suspirar... a gemir.

Es involuntario, se asusta, la abraza con mas fuerza, sintiendo la respiración de la mas baja en su cuello, en el arco en el que su hombro traza una linea clara.

Tetsu sube esa mano, la que permanece entre ellas, sobre la camiseta de la pelirroja, hasta su cuello. Pasa entre sus pechos, sin tocarlos, solo rozando la tela; gran hazaña.

Otro suspiro, pequeño, contenido, pero hermoso a sus oídos.

– Quiero ver como te queda. – Kagami despierta de su ensoñación, la mira.

Mirada esquiva, mejillas sonrojadas, dedos temblorosos, atrevidos, titubeantes, ardientes.

Miedo y curiosidad en una mezcla perfecta, cariño, quizá un poco de amor, pero solo un poco.

Sabe a que se refiere, a las compras que han hecho con Kise. Pero aún no sabe si es buena idea.

– Pero tu también. – Rebusca, entre las prendas sin sacarlas de la bolsa. Le tiende el conjunto de encaje blanco, Aún abrazada a ella, con un brazo enroscado en su cintura.

Rueda al otro lado, y pone todo en conjunto en sus manos. La empuja, con cariño, fuera de la cama, sentándose en el borde, toda su atención puesta en exclusiva en Kuroko.

Roja, mas roja de lo que jamás ha estado, ese par de ojos de fuego le traspasan hasta el alma. Por un momento llega a creer que hasta puede ver bajo su ropa, y eso que, ciertamente, es una tontería como un castillo.

Y mas tontería teniendo en cuenta que se va a tener que quitar la ropa, el conjunto puesto encima del vestido sería de lo mas ridículo...

– No mires... – Protesta, morritos incluidos. Aunque por un momento sabe que eso no va a suceder.

Kagami no va a perderse nada. Se inclina hacia delante, clavando los codos en las rodillas, las manos sosteniendo su cara. El conjunto negro y rojo que Kise compró para ella, a su lado, hecho un desorden de telas suaves y lazos.

– Esto es muy raro... – Desvía la mirada, deslizando uno de los finos tirantes por el hombro, el otro le sigue, liberando su pecho y atascándose en su cintura.

– ¿Por qué?.. ¿Nunca te has desnudado delante de otra chica?. – Es inconsciente, pero se muerde el labio, y pasa la mano por el pelo, desde la frente hasta la goma de la coleta.

– No... y menos de una que me mire así... como tu. – Kuroko hunde los pulgares entre el vestido y sus caderas y lo deja caer hasta el suelo.

– Y dime.. ¿Cómo te miro?. – Se inclina un poco mas, deslizando el trasero hasta el mismísimo borde del colchón.

– Como si me fueras a comer. – Se gira, roja, muy muy roja, sacando la braguitas que lleva y cambiándolas por las nuevas. La etiqueta cuelga en el centro justo, sobre la línea divisoria de sus nalgas. Ajusta los lazos en los lados antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla, solo un par de segundos para volver a girarse y desabrochar el sostén.

Las dos prendas juntas en el suelo, hablan de ella. Algodón blando y diminutos lazos rosa chicle. Sencilla, cómoda, conformista.

– Ñam... ñam, ñam, ñam... – Chasquea los dientes, haciendo el ruido mas rápido, sonriendo divertida al ver como reacciona a sus ruidos; es tan adorable... tanto.

– Y-ya... – Mira al suelo, a la punta de sus pulgares tocándose, las manos juntas, se cruzan sobre el pecho, tapando poco o nada. – Te toca...

Kagami no se levanta inmediatamente. Se toma su tiempo en mirarla, en grabar esa imagen blanca, dulce y tierna en su retina, en su mente; para siempre.

– Eres tan bonita... – Ahora si, de pie frente a Tetsuya, se toma la confianza para tomar su barbilla con dos dedos, inclinarse hacia ella para compensar la diferencia de estatura, y darle un pequeño, pequeñísimo, minúsculo beso que hace que le tiemblen las piernas de emoción. – Me moría por hacer esto desde el día que te vi entrar por esa puerta para hacerme un hueco en el armario...Estabas tan mona enfadada conmigo...

– No es verdad... – La pincha en la tripa con el dedo de punta. Esquiva a Kagami y se sienta en la cama, extendiendo su mano con las prendas íntimas para que haga lo mismo y se las ponga. – Te toca, no cambies de tema...

A diferencia de Kuroko, Kagami no tiene ningún problema con desnudarse frente a ella, al contrario, busca su mirada en cada gesto que hace, se recrea en las reacciones de la anfitriona.

Libera sus pies sacando las zapatillas con el pie contrario, y prácticamente se arranca la camiseta con el sujetador en el mismo gesto.

Kuroko levanta las dos cejas, sorprendida, cuando la visión clara de sus senos liberados se muestra ante ella.

Son grandes, no como los de Kise, mas redondos, lisos... le hace gracia el modo en que los pezones parecen apuntar a los lados, haciéndolos parecer respingones.

Mientras está procesando esas formas redondas, Kagami se inclina hacia delante, mandando sus pantalones y bragas al suelo en un solo gesto.

Patea las prendas, para alejarlas, y toma de la mano de Kuroko la primera. Las braguitas se ciñen a sus caderas con perfección, tapando una fina mata de cabellos rojos, tan rojos como los de su cabeza, y extrañamente liso.

El sujetador que ha elegido Kise para ella es de los que se abrochan delante, justo en medio con una lazada. Lo aprieta lo suficiente como para subirlas y juntarlas en el medio, formando dos montañas redondas y lisas...

Toma el liguero, y las medias, pero en lugar de ponérselas las tira divertida hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Agarra las ligas de Kuroko y las manda con las suyas al otro lado de la habitación.

Kuroko sigue sentada, mirándola sin mas. Los labios entreabiertos, casi ni pestañea.

– Tu pelo... suéltalo.

Busca la goma y la desliza por la coleta, dejando que caiga en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y hombros.

– ¿Así?. – Acorta la distancia, hasta quedar frente a ella a pocos centímetros.

Kuroko asiente, incapaz de emitir sonido.

Alza la mano, toma un mechón y lo recorre con dos dedos; es suave.

El pelo se acaba, pero sus dedos siguen haciendo un camino hacia abajo, lento, muy lento. No tiene prisa, ni miedo... es tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan natural, tan conocido y cotidiano.

Por un momento está tentada de tirar de la punta de la lazada y deshacerla, pero se decide por simplemente delinear la linde del sujetador con la punta del dedo.

Unos dedos largos se enroscan en su muñeca, posando la mano abierta de Kuroko sobre uno de sus pechos.

Nota la textura del la tela que los cubre, la calidez de la carne, su pulso...

Aprieta los dedos, intentando llenar su mano lo mas posible, pero es imposible. Su mano es muy pequeña y el pecho de Kagami , demasiado lleno.

Está hipnotizada por esa redondez, sin saber muy bien porqué es incapaz de dejar de mirarlas, una, la otra, y la línea que se forma entre ellas.

Se sorprende de su propio atrevimiento, nunca pensó que haría algo así, y mucho menos sabiendo, siendo consciente, de que lo que venía después.

Una risita escapa de sus labios, cuando al alzar la vista descubre a la pelirroja tan roja como su pelo, como ella misma.

– Es raro, suave... – Sin saber porqué, o que fuerza invisible de la naturaleza hace que su curiosidad sea mas potente que su vergüenza. – Blandito... son enormes.

No hay respuesta, tampoco la espera. Solo una sonrisa orgullosa de lo que la naturaleza le ha dado, es lo que obtiene de Kagami.

Sigue la línea recta desde el centro de sus pechos por su vientre, hasta el ombligo, que rodea y sigue. La goma roja fruncida en lo mas alto de las braguitas aparece ante ella como un límite invisible.

Kuroko sigue sentada, en el borde de la cama, sus rodillas juntas, ladeadas hacia un lado, Kagami de pie, frente a ella.

Deja que la mire, que pase el dedo por su piel de un modo adorable, tímida y valiente.

Kagami avanza un poco mas, hasta pegarse a ella. Y Kuroko la sorprende enroscando sus brazos en torno a las caderas.

– Me estás tocando el culo. – Se inclina hacia delante, su cabello rojo haciendo una cortina alrededor de su rostro, tan hermosa...

– No lo digas así, suena pervertido. – Hace morritos en su vientre, y libera un pequeño beso en la lisa carne.

Suficiente.

Hunde sus manos bajo las axilas de Kuroko y tira hacia arriba, dejándola caer de lado en la cama, ella encima.

Una risita por la cara de susto. Un beso, calmado, lento y profundo, alejando el miedo y atrayendo a ellas algo desconocido, algo mas grande que cualquier cosa que hayan sentido hasta entonces.

Demasiado tiernas en relaciones para darse cuenta de que eso que sienten, es simplemente amor.

Sin mas.

Sin dobleces, sin aristas, sin segundas intenciones ni maldad.

Intercala sus piernas, sin romper el beso. Las pequeñas manos de la peliazul en su rostro, sigue sus hombros para unirse de un modo delicado a su espalda.

Solo son besos, mas rápidos, lentos, profundos o superficiales, pero en algún momento durante el contacto, la música entre ellas cambia.

Kuroko la busca, se hace fuerte bajo su cuerpo, alza un muslo... Kagami gime.

Y las dos se separan, se miran. Sorpresa y algo mas... anhelo.

Los besos se reinician, y ya no es lo único que comienza. El calor que nace dentro se extiende, despacio, como un rio de lava incandescente que no puede detenerse.

Un solo segundo, y es Kuroko quien sale a su encuentro, quien alza sus caderas buscando el contacto, quien enreda un pequeño gemido entre sus labios con los contrarios.

– P-para … pequeña pervertida. – Se alza sobre los brazos, intenta detenerla, detenerse... pero esos ojos, tan azules y vivos, hacen que pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y la presión, una muy pequeña, tan pequeña como ella, toca, violenta y acaricia el punto justo donde nace el deseo.

Y sus labios, a estas alturas, mil veces besados, rosas, húmedos de saliva ajena... un aliento entre ellos, a borbotones, sin querer quedarse dentro.

Kagami entiende algo que Kuroko a comprendido mucho antes que ella... eso que hacen es quererse... deseo, puro y simple.

A ese juego pueden jugar las dos... y a diferencia de ella Kagami ha probado las mieles que ahora le enseña tímidamente.

Sabe cuando, como y donde tocar, como moverse, reptar, girarse y guíar. Se ha estado conteniendo por cortesía, por comprender que para Kuroko era una experiencia novedosa, por que no quería asustarla...

A la mierda la contención.

Aunque mantiene un muslo entre sus piernas, se contonea lo suficente como para besarle los pechos por encima de la tela que los cubre. Pasa la nariz, la barbilla. Sus labios se hacen arma con los que la ataca una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

Baja a su viente, sus costillas, hombros, brazos, codo. Sus dedos, muñecas, caderas... un poco mas. Desvía la mirada, a sus manos, aferrando las sábanas en un puño, blanco por la presión.

Se desliza sobre la curva cubierta de encaje blanco, aspira su aroma, roza con la nariz... convierte su mano en un arma diestra, la obliga a seguir el ritmo que ella marca, desea...

– K-kaga... se va a manchar... t-tie... – Intenta hilar los pensamientos uno tras otro, darle sentido, pero su mente no quiere, está ocupada en la sensación que recorre el cuerpo entero hasta la punta del cabello.

– Pues se lava. – Sabe que habla de las prendas nuevas, y le resulta adorable que incluso en esa situación tenga pensamientos como esos.

– ¿Y tu?. – Ojos llorosos, las manos ya no saben donde rondar, su cuerpo no le responde, sigue a Kagami allí donde quiere llevarla.

Se arquea contra ella, tensa como nunca... grita, su nombre, lo que le arranca una sonrisa feliz...

Y tras el estallido, todo se detiene, su respiración, su pulso, el aire a su alrededor.

Kagami repta hacia arriba, la acoge en sus brazos, la aprieta con cierta fuerza. Sonríe, no puede ni quiere dejar de hacerlo.

– ¿Y tu?. – Levanta la cabeza entre sus pechos, para mirarla. – Tu no has... tu no...

– Que mona eres... – Besa su frente, sus mejillas, su labios, una y mil veces. – Pero para tu información... dos veces. – La abraza con mas fuerza...

– Pero yo no te he tocado nada. – Roja como una manzana, se esconde en su pecho.

– Tengo dos manos... – Ríe, a carcajadas... y Kuroko se contagia de su risa. – A la bañera... quiero meterte mano... en bolas. – Levanta las cejas dos veces, divertida...

Hacen el amor otra vez, en la bañera, y otra a la vuelta, cuando se supone que deberían secarse... lo que las obliga a una nueva ronda de agua...

...y no están seguras de en que momento deben detenerse. Sienten que han abierto un caudal imposible de parar, y que no tienen, por supuesto intención de hacerlo.

…...

– Tetsu, despierta. – Kise tironea de ella, abre las cortinas y la descubre hecha un ovillo bajo las sábanas. – Y suelta ese sujetador...

Sus ojos surgen por el límite de las sábanas, la mira y vuelve a su postura anterior.

– No quiero, déjame en paz. – Se hace mas ovillo si es que es posible.

Lleva así desde que Kagami regresó a Estados Unidos, tristona y pucherosa.

– No voy a dejarte en paz, tu avión sale en dos horas y no tienes hecha la maleta... y necesitas, con urgencia una ducha, o dos. – Aparta la sábana y la saca de la cama tirando de su tobillo.

– ¿Qué avión?... – Morritos, pelos de punta, pijama de felpa gorda y pelotillas.

– Atención pregunta: ¿Por qué Kagami estuvo en tu casa?. – Levantó un dedo, y apuntó con él al baño. – Yo te haré la maleta, tu responde desde el baño, venga...

– Vino de intercambio... un semestre. – Se quitó el pijama, y quedó en el suelo mientras se preparaba las toallas para la ducha y lo primero que tomó del armario, sin conjuntarlo ni nada.

Kise negó, empujándola al baño.

– Yo me ocupo de tu ropa, también... – Suspiró. Buscó algo cómodo pero a juego, para estar sentada en un avión un porrón de horas. – ¿Te dice algo la palabra intercambio?...

Se asomó por el baño, mirándola meterse en la bañera como alma en pena.

– ¿Sabes lo grande que es América?. – Ni cerró la cortina. Volcó el champú en su pelo y frotó hasta sacar espuma.

– Mmm, algo me han dicho, pero … – Sacó una hoja del bolsillo y la abrió. – ¿Te suena de algo el apellido Kagami?... Intercambio significa que ella viene aquí, para que luego tu vayas ahí... melona.

Kuroko hizo el ademán de salir para leer la hoja con la espuma en el pelo, pero Kise la mandó de vuelta bajo el agua.

– Cambiando de tema, ¿A que no adivinas a quien le dieron con todo lo gordo ayer?. – Tetsuya la escuchaba, pero no la oía...

– ¿Tu?. – Se enjuagó y salió chorreando a la carrera. – ¿Quién ha sido el sacrificio?.

Su humor había vuelto en un solo segundo y era maravilloso volver a tener a la Tetsuya divertida con ella.

– Ese novio tuyo con el que retozabas... groarrr Daikiiii.. – Kise se relamió mientras Kuroko se vestía sin secarse ni nada, y metía cosas al azar en la maleta abierta sobre la cama lanzándolas a canasta desde el armario.

– Me alegro por tí, pero tengo prisa.. – Una sonrisa enorme. – Y no sabía que te gustaba …

– Y no me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre la almeja. – Sacaba las prendas que Kuroko tiraba y las iba doblando, y sacando de la maleta las que no necesitaría. – Claro que me gustaba, reina. Pero nunca se toca el novio de una amiga, es una norma no escrita...

– Pues me alegro por ti, y por tu almeja. – Trotó al baño y tomó cosas al azar, cepillo de dientes, del pelo, la rizadora... que iba lanzando a Kise para que las guardara.

– Y yo me alegro por la tuya. – La abrazó para que parase, tomando una toalla que frotó contra su pelo chorreante. – Y por la mía... brindemos por nuestras almejas y sus felicidades.

Estalló en carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Pero Kise era así, y la adoraba por ello.

– Lo siento. – Se apretó con mas ganas. – Por preocuparte todo este tiempo.

– Valeee, bollito de crema. – La aparta tomando sus hombros. – Deja de dirigir tus ondas monas hacia mí. Eres mi amiga, es mi trabajo preocuparme... y pasarme por la piedra a tu ex novio... solo como amiga, nada mas...pero nenaaaa... ¿Cómo lo puedes cambiar por Kagami?.

– Kagami es mucho mas que un cuerpo hermoso. – Su sonrisa era tan dulce, enamorada. – Aunque tu tampoco estás nada mal... – Bromeó, solo por que le hacía gracia la cara que ponía antes de dejarse llevar por su amiga. – ¿Quiéres dejar de holgazanear?... Tengo que tomar un avión, el amor me espera, y no puedes detenerme...

– Muy bonito... échame las culpas a mi. – Cerró después de comprobar que estaba todo. – Baja a despedirte de todos y te llevo al aeropuerto, mala amiga.

Kuroko no necesitó mas... la felicidad la esperaba al otro lado del mundo...

…...

– Mamáááááááaá... No me estás mirando. – Una vocecita, dos coletas rojas en lo mas alto, unos ojos vivos y alegres. – Mamaaaaaa... miraaa...

Kuroko sonríe, tan grande y tan gansa como ella sola.

Kagami cuelga, bocabajo en el columpio del parque que forma un arco de hierro, gritando como un niño mas.

Baja rodando sobre ella misma, ganándose los aplausos de los que la miraban hacer malabares en el columpio. Trota hasta Kuroko, que sentada en la sombra, descansa tranquila tomando un helado.

Llega a ella, su mano se posa en lo alto del vientre hinchado, el anillo de bodas destellea casi tanto como su sonrisa. Besa su frente, con infinito amor, enorme.

– Quiero helado. – Hace morritos, posando la mejilla en la tripa, ríe.

– Allí está el camión. – Señala tras ella, en el límite de la acera. Su mano, también adornada con el mismo anillo, acaricia su pelo, y limpia el sudor de su sien con un pañuelo que ha sacado del bolso.

– Quiero del tuyo. – Abre la boca, buscando morderlo, pero Kuroko lo aparta, hacia arriba, hasta que logra tenerla lo bastante cerca como para besarle los labios.

– ¿Vas a quitarle al bebé su helado?. – La riñe, no mucho.

– Ya hablaré yo con el bebé... voy a quitártelo a ti... – Estrecha los párpados, desafiante. Aunque no es necesario, ya que se lo brinda, mucho mas que atenta a sus movimientos sobre la fría sustancia. – Además, soy su mamá... me entenderá.

– Voy a tener que tomar medidas, si no quiero tener otra "tu" en casa. – Limpia el helado que escurre por la comisura de sus labios...

– Ya estás encantada de tener una yo en tu vida. – Pinza su nariz, mas bromas. – Podría ser peor... podrías estar casada con Aomine, ¿Te acuerdas de él?...

– Pobrecillo. – Hace un gesto para que la ayude a levantarse. – Creo que estar casado con Kise ya es bastante castigo para él jajaja.

– Visto así, puede que tengas razón. – Coloca la mano en su espalda, cuelga el bolso en su hombro, la dirige al camión de helados.

Kuroko niega, derrotada.

Kagami es una comilona, sin remedio... solo espera que su bebé no se parezca a su mamá... o quizá si, tampoco estaría tan mal.

Y el resto, queda para la historia... ellas se quieren, y no necesitan nada mas.

Fin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminé.

Ciertamente he tardado un poco, pero he de decir que para mi esto ha sido una primera vez, en serio.

Dejo el final abierto, para que imaginéis aquello que mas os guste.

Dar las gracias a Sofía y Mani, por contarme su historia, por aguantar mis interminables preguntas sobre todo y por no mandarme a la mierda en mas de alguna ocasión. Gracias chicas, os quiero.

Gracias también a Aliethz, ya que por ella inicié este camino, y es para ella mi historia. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado. Gracias por ser como eres, por estar. De corazón.

Gracias también a todas y cada una de esas personas que han leído, comentado y dado ánimos.

A quien simplemente ha leído sin mas, también gracias, espero haber sacado una sonrisa con mi sencillo texto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	4. Extra: Un día especial

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A Aliethz, por ser, estar y parecer. Darme un pequeño empujón de manera inconsciente siempre que lo necesito, que tengo dudas, o que simplemente la vida me pasa por encima sin preguntarme. Gracias, de todo corazón, y espero que esta pequeña historia sea de tu agrado, y que al menos, ponga una sonrisa en tu cara. Es el único modo que conozco de pagarte lo que haces por mí.

0000000000000000000

Su vida era perfecta hasta que ella llegó. Tenía un novio estupendo, unas amigas geniales y una vida de ensueño, pero esa estudiante de intercambio llenó su vida de novedades, y de muchas cosas, que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había planteado.

Kagami fem x Kuroko fem.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**El beso dormido.**

**Capitulo extra: Un día especial.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Mira su reflejo en el espejo. Kise a su espalda, mirándola sonriente.

La peluquera está terminando, su pelo recogido en un delicado moño, ondas perfectamente enroscadas en su nuca, dulcificando sus rasgos. Un aplique con perlas, irisadas y ligeramente rosas, en el centro de su cabeza.

El maquillaje es sencillo, tonos rosas, resaltando sus ojos con unos brillitos. Sin apenas rimel, solo brillo en sus labios. Labios sonrientes, a pesar de los nervios, que hacen que sus manos esten entrelazadas entre ellas sobre su regazo.

La peluquera termina su trabajo, está contenta con el resultado.

El vestido sobre la cama, extendido. El velo espera, hasta que se vista.

Solo cuando están solas, Kuroko suspira, aliviada.

Kise sonríe, al verla tan preocupada. Para eso está ella ahí, para ayudarla a vestirse.

Aomine espera, fuera de la habitación del hotel, como un cancerbero de lo mas eficiente.

Kise se lo ha pedido, y ha aprendido que no hay que decirle que no a la rubia... mucho mas cómodo para su existencia... y mas sano para sus genitales...

Kuroko se pierde en su propia visión en el espejo, gira su cara a un lado y a otro, le gusta el resultado.

Kise aparece sobre su hombro, besa su carita, y pega la mejilla a ella, sus ojos dorados en el espejo.

– Estás preciosa. – Aparta la bata por su hombro y la dirige a la cama, para ayudarla con el vestido.

Kuroko casi ni tuvo que elegirlo, su boda ha sido planeada por Kise hasta el último detalle, y la verdad estaba mas que encantada.

El vestido, corte imperio, hombros de encaje, largo hasta debajo de la rodilla, perfecto para su cuerpo. El lazo bajo el pecho en el mismo tono que las perlas en su pelo.

Incluso el ramo tiene un pequeño tono irisado que hace que todo armonice.

Es Kise quien cierra la cremallera, ya que sus dedos se mueven demasiado como para atinar en el pequeño saliente.

Se sienta, suspira. Los zapatos, unas sandalias altísimas de tacón de aguja, ciñen sus dedos con una diminuta fila de perlas.

– ¿Quieres que te ponga el velo, o esperamos a llegar?. – Arrodillada frente a ella, abrocha los pequeños cierres en sus tobillos, y le palmea la rodilla, dos veces.

– Mejor ahora... cuando la vea no voy a poder estarme quieta. – Kise sonríe , feliz. – Aunque no sé si llegaré con esas trampas mortales.

De pie, sigue siendo mas baja que su amiga, que también está subida en unos elevadísimos tacones con plataforma incluida. El ceñido vestido negro de la rubia no deja nada a la imaginación. Tiene un cuerpazo y adora exhibirse.

Coloca el velo en su sitio, incluso se permite pasar el tul por delante de su cara y girarla para mirarse juntas al espejo.

– ¿Llevas todo?. – Señala la hora en su teléfono. – Algo nuevo, viejo, prestado y azul. Repaso.

– Nuevo el vestido, viejo las perlas del pelo, de mi abuela, prestado tu anillo, y azul en la liga. – Se levanta la falda lo justo para enseñarla y sonreír.

– Pues venga, tus padres están abajo... y todos esperan ya en la sala. – La mira, tomando sus manos juntas, liberando su rostro del tul, colocándolo a su espalda, hasta que llegue el momento.

– Pues venga. – Abre la puerta, y casi estalla en carcajadas ante la cara de Aomine al verla.

– A- t-tu... oh, vaya... estás... – Una carraspera, promesa de dolor. – Las dos, estáis preciosas...

Le ofrece el brazo, no es necesario pero lo hace. Kise se aparta, un momento, aunque acaba tomando el otro lado como suyo, y la escolta, llena de orgullo, hasta su destino.

…...

Dentro del coche está a punto de despegar. Su muslo baila en un temblor infinito.

Mira fuera, dentro, sus uñas, de un rojo intenso. Las flores en el trasero del vestido se le clavan como puñales, suspira, aprieta la mandíbula.

– Taiga... tranquila hija. – Su madre sentada a su lado, entiende sus nervios. – Aún es pronto, faltan veinte minutos.

– Quiero salir, desde fuera podré ver si viene. – Mira, suplicante, a la pelirroja a su lado. Su padre delante, en el lugar del conductor, un chaqué ya que es el padrino, elegante, por supuesto.

– Vendrá, es una chica estupenda, y te quiere, solo tranquilízate, haz caso a tu madre. – Una sonrisa, de alguien que ya se ha visto en esa situación.

Cruza las piernas, las descruza, el maldito vestido tiene muchas capas, quiere bajarse, otear la calle.

Toca las rosas en su pelo, sobre la oreja, dos blancas, y dos rojas. Siguen frías, frescas. Suspira, está de los nervios.

– No te toques el pelo, estropearas el peinado. – Su madre la regaña, como si fuera una niña, y eso que está a punto de casarse.

Es ella quien estira el cabello de sus sienes hasta arriba, coloca y recoloca las rosas, sigue la cascada de ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda.

El lazo de satén que ciñe el corset a su torso se le hace mas apretado según pasan los segundos.

A sucumbido al vestido corte sirena, aunque lleva unas zapatillas bajo la larga falda. Suerte que sus pies no se ven.

– No te toques, hija. – Su madre retoca el rojo de sus labios, delinea con el pañuelo y limpia sus yemas en el mismo gesto. Mira fuera, sonríe. – Ya está aquí.

El coche se detiene un poco mas adelantado que el suyo. Se inclina hacia delante, entre los asientos, mirando ilusionada por la luna delantera.

Ve a Kise, salir y rodear el coche y abrir la puerta trasera.

Se sorprende al ver los pequeños pies de Kuroko enfundados en unos tacones tan altos, y sus piernas libres de tela. Ve el velo, sus cabellos recogidos, el vestido; ella.

Tan hermosa, preciosa... Tetsu.

Ya no va a esperar mas, abre de un tirón y sale. Menos mal que su madre, conociéndola como la conoce, desplaza la cola del vestido con ella para que salga al mismo tiempo.

Tentada de correr hasta ella, se contiene, la espera en la acera.

Todos los invitados mirándolas, a la expectativa mas feliz.

– Llevas flores. – Kuroko puntualiza algo evidente.

Hay rosas, no solo en su pelo, también en su vestido. Su ramo también es de rosas, rojas y brillantes.

– Y tu tacones. – Le saca la lengua, eleva el borde de su propio vestido, enseñándole las zapatillas.

Una sonrisa compartida.

Es maravilloso que Kuroko aún se sonroje a pesar del tiempo, y de las cosas que han vivido juntas. A estas alturas, ya no debería sorprenderse, pero lo hace.

Sigue igual de adorable, de mona y preciosa que la primera vez que la vio, enfurruñada por su intrusión.

– Sí quiero, venga, vámonos . – Kagami toma su mano, y la besa en un gesto rápido, pasando parte de su pintalabios a los labios contrarios.

– No podemos hacer eso, sería muy grosero. – Tetsu la obliga a quedarse un poco mas, prolongando el beso hasta que ella decide que ha terminado.

– Bien, pero solo por que tengo hambre... y ya hemos pagado el banquete. – Kagami bromea, abrazándola con fuerza. – Y por que estás tan preciosa que quiero que todo el mundo se muera de envidia.

– Tonta... – Murmura, de nuevo roja, dándose cuenta de que todos las miran, sonrientes.

…..

La ceremonia es corta, concisa. Preguntas de rigor, firmas, anillos, el beso, por supuesto.

Nada del otro mundo, ellas se quieren, todos lo saben, tampoco hace falta recrearse.

Lo mejor es la celebración, comida, música, risas; muchas risas.

Y Kise borracha, eso también es bueno.

….

Kagami se adelanta, es tarde pero en la recepción las esperan.

Kuroko lleva el velo hecho un gurruño en el brazo, sus zapatos cuelgan del meñique, sus pies aliviados de liberarse al fin de la tortura. Gracias al cielo que el hotel tiene una mullida alfombra por todo el suelo.

La suite nupcial en la última planta.

El ascensor es solo un anticipo. Atrapada contra el cristal que muestra la ciudad a sus espaldas, Kuroko deja caer los zapatos al suelo.

Se pierde en el beso que le regalan, sabe a tarta, a champagne, a perfume, a rosas, a ella...

Alguien sube, dos plantas antes de llegar. Se separan, muy a su pesar.

Kuroko recupera sus zapatos, una sonrisita...

Por fin la planta correcta. Una fría despedida y una espera, eterna espera mientras la puerta del ascensor quiere cerrarse.

Solo hay una puerta a sus espaldas, y no esperan que nadie las invite.

Kagami la atrapa contra la puerta en cuanto dan un paso dentro de la habitación. Nada de mirar dentro, curiosear que es lo que tienen a su disposición. Tienen otra necesidad mas apremiante.

De rodillas frente a ella, ya el peinado no importa. El anillo en su dedo le dice que es suya, para siempre, y que no piensa soltarla por nada del mundo... o quizá solo es un trozo de metal, un adorno inerte en sus dedos.

Levanta las capas de tela y se pierde dentro.

Si hay un lugar perfecto para perderse es ese, bajo su falda, entre sus piernas, en el tacto del pequeño trozo de tela que cubre su intimidad.

Huele tan bien, y es tan incitante, tanto.

– Vamos a la cama. – Suplica, bajito, en un susurro.

Si Taiga la ha escuchado o no, solo lo sabe ella, por que la ignora, desliza las braguitas por sus piernas y sostiene una de sus piernas en el hombro.

No sabe si es por el alcohol que han tomado en la boda, o que, pero cuando siente los labios de su, ahora esposa, cálidos, ardientes sobre su intimidad, todo parece tener sentido.

O no.

Golpea la puerta con la cabeza, tratando de contonearse contra ella, hace equilibrio solo con una pierna, moviéndose contra ella, alejándose al mismo tiempo, encontrando la puerta como un límite que no puede traspasar, ni quiere.

Se sacude con el cuerpo entero, grita, una vez, otra. Levanta la falda con las dos manos y le agarra la cabeza con ella, trata de apartarla, salirse con la suya, ir a la cama.

Imposible.

Acaba en el suelo, la falda levantada, piernas abiertas, la vergüenza en el pasillo.

A estas alturas han hecho el amor un millar de veces, a pesar de eso, aún siente que el calor es nuevo cada una de las veces, que cada orgasmo no es si no un primer paso de un largo camino a su lado, cada beso trae una promesa enredada en el tacto.

– Te quiero. – Surge, en un suspiro. No se ha dado cuenta pero es la primera vez que lo dice.

Quizá no suene tan romántico ni bonito en la postura en la que se encuentra, piernas abiertas, vestido en las orejas, pero si consigue que su esposa pierda la concentración en lo que hace, se apoye en los codos, la mire, sonriendo.

– He tenido que llevarte al altar para arrancarte la confesión. – Se inclina, muerde en el interior del muslo, pálido y liso, feliz de oírla. – Yo también te quiero Tetsu, ya lo sabes...

Ahora es un buen momento para la cama.

La habitación está pagada y es su noche de bodas, hacerlo en el suelo es un poco tonto... la verdad.

– Lo sé, pero ahora quiero que me digas como se quita esta cosa. – Tironea de su corset hacia arriba, el vestido de Kagami se mueve con ella, pero no sale de su cuerpo como espera.

– Hay una cremallera en alguna parte. – La coge en brazos, y buscan a tientas la cama. Tetsu manosea por todas partes, pero solo da con la punta de un cordón.

– Espero que sea esto. – Se las arregla para acabar sentada sobre ella, sus dos manos recorriendo abiertas toda la tela, quitando lazos, tironeando de ellos hasta sacarlos de los ojales.

Se detiene, mira su rostro.

Está tan excitada, tanto. No lo comprende.

– ¿Qué me haces que estoy así?. – Saca las rosas de su pelo, las deja caer. Rebusca entre los mechones las horquillas, también las quita. Sigue la línea de su rostro, por el cuello y el hombro. La besa, enmarcando su cara con las dos manos, pegándose a ella todo lo que puede.

– Solo quererte... nada mas. – Responde a sus besos, con el mismo ímpetu, la misma pasión y entrega.

Acaricia sus hombros, y ahí está, de nuevo.

El anillo en su dedo.

Kagami es suya, de nadie mas. Es su esposa, su vida, su futuro... la mejor amante del mundo, o quizá la mas creativa, pero suya... simplemente eso.

Te quiero, se torna mucho mas liviano entre jadeos.

Hacer el amor con sus vestidos de novia le da un toque místico, pero ninguna quiere pararse a buscar como demonios se quitan, y tampoco es que importe.

Saben como moverse, como acariciar y buscar el lugar exacto que hace gritar a la otra, suplicar por mas, reír por la sensación de plenitud, de vida en sus entrañas.

Metros de tela son movidos, a un lado, a otro. Horquillas en la cama, perlas sueltas, besos extraviados entre miradas, entre risas, entre promesas mudas de otro mas, un poco mas, todo.

Y se duermen, riendo, las braguitas de Kuroko en la puerta, junto a sus zapatos.

El mundo despertando, el amanecer iluminando el mundo, y dos novias en la cama, enredadas, sonrientes, enamoradas... juntas.

Ellas, vivas, felices.

– Ahora solo nos hace falta un hijo. – Murmura antes de dormirse, abrazada a ella, para siempre.

– De eso nada... – Responde adormilada Kuroko. – No pienso quedarme embarazada...

Y el sueño la acogió en sus brazos... una sonrisa en sus labios... y un destino que sabe guiñar un un ojo cuando debería cerrarlos del todo.

Se escapa, un beso dormido, inconsciente, que nace en el corazón y muere en el alma.

Y solo ellas, la cama hecha un desastre y el servicio de habitaciones tras la puerta.

El inicio de un nuevo día, de muchos que faltan por llegar...

Fin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suspiro... bien, tendría que estar con otra cosa, pero esto me rondaba en la cabeza y tenía que sacarlo de ella o me daría algo.

Espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Y ahora si, esto es el final.


End file.
